Based on the 2003 NCI review, and in consultation with CUMC and NYPH leadership,- and the newly constituted External Scientific.Advisory Board, the HICCC Director outlined a Strategic Plan to restructure and expand the Center.. The Plan included reshaping HICCC Leadership via internal promotions and recruitments and building active internal and external advisory bodies for the HICCC. This plan was successfully implemented with the recruitment of the Deputy Director for Clinical Research (Dr. E. Gelmann), the Associate Director for Biomedical Informatics (Dr. A. Califano), and the internal promotions of the Associate Director for Basic Research (Dr. R. Baer), the Associate Director for Shared Resources (Dr. Benjamin Tycko), and the Associate Director for Population Science (Dr. A. Neugut). In addition, three of the present seven HICCC Programs are led by newly nominated faculty. This reorganization of leadership has been accompanied by an overhaul of Planning and Evaluation and by the redesign of the HICCC's internal and external advisory bodies. The HICCC Director has the responsibility and authority to set priorities and to develop new Programs; nominate and retain scientific leaders and members;select programs, projects and members to receive pilot funding;allocate HICCC resources;'and organize the HICCC as a whole to promote productivity and scientific interactions. The Deputy Director for Clinical Research assists the HICCC Director in accomplishing these goals and in organizing the HICCC's clinical activities. The Director's decisions are based on input from the internal and external advisory bodies. The main internal advisory bodies include: i) the Senior Leadership Team;ii) the Internal Advisory Committee;iii) the Space Committee;iv) the Membership Committee;. and v) the Shared Resource Committee. The External Scientific Advisory Board (ESAB) has been reorganized in its leadership and composition, currently including 11 members representative of the major areas of HICCC research and administration. Funding in the amount of $16,500 is requested for the annual meeting of the ESAB.